25 days of Christmas
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Collection of 25 dabbles that are dedicated to the holiday season. This is connected to my other stories, that include Luffy's crew, Zoey's crew and Ruby's crew
1. Silent Night

Kyoko: Well here is the first story to my 25 days of christmas dabbles. Each one of the dabbles would be inspired by a different christmas song. These are related to my stories so the first generation, second generation and the scarlet devils. Most of these would be very short probably no more than a page or two. Some might be longer.

Oda owns One Piece

Song: Silent Night

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silent night, Holy night<strong>_

_**All is calm, all is bright**_

_**'Round yon virgin, mother and child**_

_**Holy infant, so tender and mild...**_

The moon and the stars shined brightly through the slight cloud covered sky. Snow was gently falling down from the sky adding to the beauty of night. The only sound that you could hear was the sound of the ocean waves gently lapping against the side of the ship.

I watched as the snow fall from the warmth of the enclosed crows nest. I placed a hand on my head to nurse the still throbbing bump on my head.

"Thanks god..." I mumble as I soaked up the silence.

Compared to our earlier festivities for the holiday season and Chopper's birthday, this was like a god send. It seemed like everyone was in the festive mood earlier today. We should've known that letting Luffy have that eggnog wasn't going to end well for us.

The stupid cook made that eggnog months ago with a alcohol mixed with it. And since they were just opened earlier that day, the eggnog was rather strong in the alcohol content. Luffy managed to get drunk in two drinks.

We thought Luffy was hyper active when he wasn't drunk. Well when he was, he was worst...way worst. Durning the commotion, one of Nami's tangerine trees got hurt, food went flying, there was alcohol abuse, many chose words were flung about. Atoli almost got hurt, but Robin was quick to get her out of the danger zone. Tory got flown off the ship where we had to go and save him since he, was still recovering from his serious injuries. And in the process we found out for the first time that he had devil fruit powers.

When we were finally able to stop Luffy thanks to the help of Nikki and her wires trap. Things sorta calmed down after that, but they just went back to being just as chaotic a few hours later.

It was well past midnight when everyone decided that it was time to call it a night.

"Finally...Silence" I mumble again running a hand through my green hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Ok wow...that was only 361 words. I know a lot of these christmas dabbles are going to be very very very short.

My mom makes eggnog once a year and she usually makes a lot of it and it always has some type of alcohol in it. She makes it during thanksgiving and she only opens a two or three cans when christmas comes around, then she lets the rest sit in the refrigerator for the whole year only shaking it once a month to mix it. Then when christmas comes around the following year she opens them up and eggnog has a strong smell and taste to it since it has aged. My dad loves it, I'm not really a big fan of it. And if you don't understand what I mean by alcohol abuse its a joke meaning that you spilled the alcohol and what not.


	2. Deck the Halls

Oda owns One Piece not me. I just own the scarlet devils, second gen, and Nikki and Karri.

Song: Deck the halls

first generation dabble (takes place before they leave the Grandline. So no Kaya)

* * *

><p>Snow was lightly falling from the sky. The sound of holiday music was playing through out the ship. The crew had just left a winter island in the New World and were still in the islands climate zone. The ship had dropped anchor so they could celebrate the holidays. Everyone was given a job to do to get ready for the Christmas season.<p>

While the crew was on the winter island the crew, they went and got their Christmas tree. Nikki, Tory and Zoro were in charge of getting the tree. Since Tory didn't remember anything, from before he met the Strawhats. So the crew was going to make this Christmas one to remember for Tory.

Both Nikki and Zoro allowed Tory to pick the tree. Zoro cut the tall pine tree, while Nikki tied the branches so that they wouldn't get ruined durning the journey back to the ship. Tory got to ride on top of the tree while Zoro and Nikki carried the tree back. When the tree was brought back to the ship Franky helped Nikki and Zoro set the tree up in the tree stand that Franky made in the time that it took the three of them to go and find a tree.

When they had the tree in place. Everyone got to work on decorating the Thousand Sunny. Luffy and Karri were in charge of hanging christmas decorations which ended with Sanji attacking the rubber Captain. You see Luffy started to hang up various types of meat for Christmas decorations. When Sanji notice this, it enraged the perverted cook and he attacked Luffy. Karri was taking down all the different types of meat and taking them back to the kitchen where they belonged. Karri saved Luffy from Sanji's wrath and helped Luffy hang the 'proper' Christmas decorations up.

Sanji went back to the kitchen to do what he does best all the while keeping Luffy's rubbery arms out of his kitchen. Nami was decorating her tangerine trees since she didn't trust anyone, being gentle with them. She was decorating them with garland, tinsel and candy canes...ext. She didn't want to put lights on her trees since she didn't want to ruin the fruit. Being expose to that much heat might ruin the fruit and she'll be damned if the lights hurt her favorite fruit.

Nikki and Zoro got the task of hanging garland, holly...ext. Ussop and Franky were working on making fireworks, so they could set them off on Christmas Eve which was Choppers birthday as well. They were also in charge of getting multi-color lights strung throughout the ship. Robin was inside the Aquarium room with Chopper, Tory and Atoli. Atoli wasn't allowed to be outside for long periods of time, since she was roughly 5 months old. Robin, Chopper and Tory were decorating the Christmas tree. They just finished string lights around the tree making the tree twinkle with multi-color lights from Franky and Ussop. Brook was placing Christmas music on his violin while everyone work, the music made the work more enjoyable.

Now they were moving on to placing the ornaments on the tree. Chopper was lifting Tory up on his shoulders so Tory could put ornaments on the higher branches of the tree. Robin was using her powers to hang many ornaments at once. Robin was also telling the two boys christmas stories while they work. Robin pulled out one ornament that Franky made that said 'My first Christmas' it was a picture frame like ornament with the year on it. Robin opened the back of the ornament to put a picture inside the frame. The picture was of Tory holding Atoli since it was both their first Christmas. Then she handed the ornament to Tory allowing him the honors of placing the ornament on the tree. Chopper called for everyone. When they all gathered in the aquarium room. They all watched as Tory got to place the star, with the help of Zoro lifting him up, on top of the Christmas tree.

With that everyone Cheered for the holidays.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Yeah I know cheesy...but oh well.


End file.
